1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to an exercising device and specifically said device relates to a device that is used to exercise an individuals ankles and knees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are an ever increasing number of devices to aid an individual who desires to strengthen a particular part of his body, but an area that has been neglected is the front and sides of the ankle and knee.
Accordingly it is an object of the instant invention to provide a low cost device that may be used with a conventional chair, said device easily used so that one can exercise their ankles and knees in order to strengthen the muscles and tendons of said ankles and knees.
It is most important that the neglected muscles of the front (anterior) and the sides (medial and lateral) of the leg be exercised in order to balance the stronger muscles of the back (posterior) of the leg.
Physicians universally agree that the strengthening of muscles and tendons in the area surrounding the joints aids substantially in the prevention and rehabilitation of various types of joint injuries.
Accordingly it is an object of the instant invention to provide an exercise device that will improve the integrity of the ankle and knee joints.
It is an additional object of the instant invention to provide a low cost, easy to use device for athletes who desire to strengthen the muscles and tendons in the aforementioned areas.